


Love Me Just A Little More

by LokiNeedsHugs1031



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Andrew Dabb come on dude you're fueling this, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Dean, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Cas loves Dean, Castiel In Love, Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel's First Kiss, Dean Loves Cas, Dean and Cas need to do it, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s12e12 Stuck In The Middle (With You), First Kiss, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hunter Dean, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Castiel, Post-Episode: s12e12 Stuck In The Middle (With You), Rimming, Smut, This is for panda, Top Castiel, first time rimming, my best friend rocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiNeedsHugs1031/pseuds/LokiNeedsHugs1031
Summary: Cas and Dean consummate their relationship after Cas' near death experience





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelofthequeers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofthequeers/gifts).



> Needed some post season 12 episode 12 smut. And my bestest, most sweetest friend in the world NEEDED this fluff, smut and cuddles <3

            Cas wasn’t sure which one instigated the kiss. All he knew was the they were crashing into one another, lips mashed, teeth clashing, tongue warm and strong against one another. Dean had ushered them down the hall, told Cas, in a firm, but somewhat gentle tone, to get cleaned up. He agreed that he wanted to rid himself of whatever the blackness that was his vessel had been oozing from his mouth. He remembered so little of it. His mojo was low, but he managed to wisk away the mess.

            All he did remember was giving Dean his dying last words. Telling him he loved him in the most nonchalant way. A way that didn’t out the hunter for what he knew he was.

            Cas wasn’t an idiot he knew Dean loved him, knew Dean wanted him. But even dying he wasn’t going to make him admit something he wasn’t ready.

            However, as the family dispersed into the bunker and he and his hunter were alone, he opened his mouth to speak. Explain. Tell Dean goodnight and they’d go on as they always had.

            That didn’t happen.

            Dean took two fistfuls of his trench coat and pulled him forward, their mouths meeting and Cas lost his breath. Damn near lost consciousness.

            He willingly opened his mouth and when he finally tasted the perfect, velvety muscle that was Dean Winchester’s tongue, he damn near lost his footing. He stumbled and Dean held him up. There were not words. No words. No accurate way to describe how many times he had envisioned tracing those beautiful, pink lips. The bottom lip just slightly more plump than the top, how many times he’d thought about biting it until it was wet and red.

            “I love you Cas,” Dean said, their lips mere inches apart, he even poked his tongue out to wet his own lips and it met with Cas’ easily.

            And then Dean was licking the seam of his lips, their noses bumping as his human huffed in obvious heated arousal, “I need you. Now.”

            “Y-Yes, Dean, yes,” Cas croaked, and before he knew it he was scooped up into Dean’s arms, strong arms around the bends of his knees, their lips never separating. He heard the click of the light and he knew they were in Dean’s room.

            “Gonna take you apart, kiss every inch of you, every, fucking inch,” Dean murmured against his throat, sucking the tender flesh of his throat, “I need you naked, now.”

            Cas swallowed so roughly and hard it hurt, his pulse picking up pace and nodding.            Nodding.

            He shrugged away his coat, and then the suit jacket, he struggled with his tie and then Dean was chuckling his hands moving forward and working it away from his throat. Nimbly, more than Cas could do right now, he opened up every button without trouble and pushed white shirt from his shoulders.

            “You clean yourself up and still, you’re wearing this getup,” Dean laughed softly, “You know what I mean? I meant you, out of this, these layers…”

            Cas knew he didn’t need to breathe but he found himself breathless. It had to be his adaption to humanity. Because he was that. Breathless.

            As soon as Dean’s fingertips, rough, knowledgeable, brushed his flesh he felt just that.    

            Breathless.

            Dean ran just the tips of his fingers over his nipples, brushing over his abdomen. He was pushed to the bed, and then Dean was actively untying his shoes, removing his socks swiftly, still kissing endlessly, even his ankles, and then pulling his slacks down past his legs.

            What he didn’t expect was Dean never stopping his kissing as he did so. Each new exposed expanse of flesh Dean mapped with his lips. He squirmed when Dean returned to his thighs, Dean gave a playful nip when he stifled a laugh.

            “You ticklish here?” he nipped again, adding tongue.

            “Yes, don’t,” Cas huffed, eyes watching the hunter closely. Dean only teased for a few measured seconds before moving along.

            He forgot what he was saying when Dean ran that beautiful tongue over the peaks of his hips, flesh taut and vulnerable Cas moaned louder than he was willing to admit when Dean swirled his tongue.

            “I’m gonna worship this body,” Dean said, kissing his bellybutton, sneaking that perfect tongue into the crevice, “And then,” he kissed up his abdomen, before taking one nipple in his mouth, sucking and nipping, “I want you…” he mapped up to his mouth, “I want you inside me.”

            “Dean…w-what…”

            “I need you inside me sweetheart,” Dean exhaled shakily, he moved up on his elbows, their eyes locking for a moment, “Cas, baby, I need someone to…take the reins…for once…I-I don’t know how to explain it I…”

            Cas pressed two fingers to his lips, before pinching that bottom lip between two fingers and he reveled when Dean’s eyes fell closed, “I know,” he pressed Dean backwards to the bed, “If anyone is doing said worshipping it is me.”

            “C-Cas no, you…”

            “Given that I’m the one that almost died tonight I think I will call the shots,” Cas said, he was already tracing kisses down Dean’s chest.

            Unlike Dean’s careful undressing he snapped his fingers and Dean was naked. Only minutely Dean protested but as soon as Cas kissed the junction of his groin he fell back to the bed and fell wordless. He nipped that thin flesh with emphasis and Dean near yelped, but he held his hips still and continued to bite and taste and worship these hips that gave stability to his beautiful bow legs.

            “Turn over Dean,” Cas demanded, sounding out of breath, he thought if he were human he’d be hyperventilating.

            “Cas, I-I don’t wanna do this without seeing you…”

            “That’s not what I’m doing,” Cas assured, “Roll over beloved.”

            Dean did as told, to Cas’ surprise, locking eyes for only a moment that screamed everything that was trust.

            Cas kissed up his spine, adding tongue, and then back down not ignoring one nub of his back. Dean jumped when Cas kissed the swell of his ass, Cas chastised him with the gentlest of nips to the round flesh. He did it again to the other side.

            “Relax, relax for me,” Cas soothed, he was happy to hear Dean take a breath, and then without giving warning he spread Dean’s cheeks and delved his tongue against his pink rim.

            Dean arched off the bed with a loud “Oh fuck!”

            Cas didn’t speak, he merely speared him deeper, swirling his tongue in a way that had Dean utterly writhing.

            “C-Cas…what are you doing…to me…fuck…”

            Cas kissed his entrance, openly like one would a mouth, with each dip of his tongue Dean yelped. With the happy distraction he slipped one lubed finger past that pulsing ring of muscle and once more Dean arched and moaned. He kissed carefully around his fingers, sneaking his tongue out before adding a second finger. Dean whimpered loudly as he added a third. And then he was brushing his prostate over and over again with a knowing smile.

            “Cas baby, come on, please, please, please!” Dean moaned, ass arched upwards in offering.

            “Okay,” Cas kissed the base of his spine, removing his fingers, giving one last kiss to his opening and Dean nearly sobbed. with that action, “Roll over,” he urged Dean to do so.

            Dean did as told once more and Cas was urging his legs, his knees flush to his chest and was plunging into the hunter’s warm backside, his eyes nearly rolling in the back of his head.     Dean grunted and made a semblance of a sob, his head falling to the pillow behind him, eyes clenched.

            “Dean, are you alright?” Cas took a breath and managed to speak.

            “Yes, fucking move, move!” Dean’s back was arched, heels pressed into the angel’s lower back, “Move, ah, ah, ah, please!”  
            Cas did as told, undulating his hips, keeping Dean’s backside up in the air so he could hit his prostate every time.

            This had Dean begging even louder, Cas kept thrusting into his human’s body, all the while kissing every inch of flesh he could reach.

            “Cas,” Dean sobbed, arms wrapped tightly around Cas’ shoulders urging him all the more closer, “Cas…”

            “Shhh, I have you Dean, you and me, this is you and me…” Cas grunted, pressing his lips to Dean’s, joining their foreheads.

            “Cas…” Dean cried again, grunting loudly as Cas thrusted forward, “I love you…”

            “I’m here…I love you too…so much,” his climax crested as did Dean’s, spilling out against his chest and that was what made him finally release into his hunter. Their bodies locked against one another.

            Locked was the best choice of words. Cas held Dean’s knees up to his chest, his face resting in the space of Dean’s neck, hot and wet and heaving. He rocked and stroked Dean until he was milked clean.

            “C-Cas…” Dean whimpered, his hands clasping around Cas’, the remainder of his cum leaking around both of their hands.

            “Shhh,” Cas was kissing his cheeks, knowing that the over stimulation was too much.

            Dean shuddered loudly as Cas pulled out, just on the cusp of a sob.

            “Dean,” Cas kissed the corner of his jaw, “It’s okay.”

            “No…I almost lost you and I’m so stupid…t-that I didn’t do this…that…we…” his cries mounted, he hid his face behind his hands, breath still uneven from his climax.

            “Dean, beloved, look at me,” Cas tugged his hands fervently from his face, kissing both sets of knuckles, “It doesn’t matter when we said it…either one of us…it’s that we said it now.”

            “Sweetheart,” Dean hiccoughed, “Oh baby,” he tugged Cas against his chest, ignoring the mess between the two of them, “You…you’re it for me. Don’t ever leave. Don’t ever leave me please.”

            Cas snapped the mess away with his grace and rolled Dean onto his chest, pulling the sheets up and around them, “I will never leave you Dean Winchester. I love you. I want every moment with you…from now and until forever.”

            Dean’s breath was broken and stuttering but Cas was shocked to feel him snuggle in, bury his face in the warm crook of his neck and hook both legs and arms around him as if he might disappear.

            And Cas knew that’s what that action was, what it meant, and it made his heart ache, “I’m not going anywhere Dean,” he held him back just as fiercely, “I’m here. Always. Now and forever.” he kissed his hunters’ brow, running both hands up and over the expanse of his naked back.

            With the flick of his fingers he lowered the lights, turned the side-table fan on and with his hands alone he tucked the blankets around Dean as carefully as he’d done anything.

            “Cas,” Dean murmured, half asleep, “You’re it for me sunshine…you’re it.”

            “You are as well, my beloved, you always have been.”

            Dean sighed roughly, loudly, wetly, and clenched even tighter around the angel kissing the soft bit of flesh beneath his lips.

            “Sleep Dean, I’m not going anywhere, nor are you,” Cas kissed his forehead, lingering there, “Sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you loved Cas you would review ;)


End file.
